The function of this facility is to provide 1) both routine and specialized laboratory glassware cleaning services to the investigators of the Kimmel Cancer Center. 2) to provide a quality-controlled supply of culture medium; 3) to reduce cost to investigators. Operating this facility as a shared resource obviates the need for each laboratory to commit personnel to glasswashing tasks or media preparation, enabling the Cancer Center to realize significant financial savings.